


Coffee

by meier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meier/pseuds/meier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This doesn't really have a purpose. Oh well lmao.</p></blockquote>





	Coffee

       Erwin’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the aroma of coffee filled the air. He groggily pushed himself up to sit against the pillows and ran a hand through his unwashed hair. He still wasn’t used to waking up after Mike. Before, he had been able to get up and be the one to prepare a cup of coffee for the other man, then get his things in order for the day before his house came to life. Things were different now though. He rolled his shoulders and pain ran like needles across his skin, spreading from where his arm used to be and skittering through his torso. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, walked into the bathroom, and started the shower. Scalding water ran over his skin, its burn overpowering the static in his chest. It had been a few weeks since he lost his arm. His doctor said he could be fitted for a prosthetic any time he wished, but Erwin wasn’t ready. He wanted to adjust, to become used to living in his own skin. He wanted to be strong again and show this was no detriment to his abilities. He shut the water off and stepped out into the chilled air. After toweling off, Erwin padded back into the bedroom, ran a comb through his hair, and began to attempt getting dressed. He exhaled in frustration as he struggled to pull his shirt over his shoulder. Erwin felt Mike’s presence behind him and a hand reached to pull the shirt over his right shoulder. He was pulled gently against Mike’s chest and he leaned back, relaxing against the other man. He was so grateful for everything they had. He was grateful they didn’t need words. He didn’t think he could do this without Mike. He was struggling to stay together while trying to do everything he had so easily done before. He was frustrated by being unable to work. Frustrated by the tedium of bed rest. Frustrated that moving his shoulders for longer than an hour was excruciating. He was grateful Mike knew. He was grateful for the things that could be left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a purpose. Oh well lmao.


End file.
